


Why I Love You

by kyliebellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Declarations Of Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliebellarke/pseuds/kyliebellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke tells Bellamy she loves him in the most unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Love You

I was lying on Bellamy's bed, watching him stand over a map. He was beautiful, and I wanted to draw him at work. I have drawn Bellamy many times, from many angles. But never like this. I'd captured his beautiful when he just awoke, with nothing but a blanket across his lower regions, I'd drawn him smiling back at me, I ever drew him while he was asleep. While he was working it was different, his muscles tightened, his jaw was more obvious than normal.   
"Are you drawing me again Clarke?" Bellamy asked.   
"Maybe," I chuckled.   
He sighed, ducking his head back into his work. He never liked it when I watched him, but he was beautiful. Bellamy became more fidgety, almost like he wanted me to struggle to finish my drawing. He never appreciated them like I did, he thought they we're well-drawn, it was never that he was insulting me, he just didn't like to see himself.   
Bellamy grumbled as he turned around, his plans weren't working the way he hoped. He tried to not look stressed, but it was obvious he was. We all were. Bellamy started to walk towards the bed, but as he walked he tripped over the garbage can. He gracefully fell on his butt, mumbling to himself.   
I laughed, "Why do I love you?"  
At first, I didn't really understand the words as they left my mouth. The look on Bellamy's face made it clear I did in fact say the word love. Bellamy and I had never said we loved each other. This was not how I wanted to say I loved him. I did not want it to be a way I poked fun at his clumsiness.   
Bellamy's eyes were wide, "Why do you love me?"  
"I- I didn't want to say it like that," I muttered.  
"Answer the question Clarke," Bellamy said.  
"Well," I started.  
My mind was racing with all the things I loved about Bellamy, all the things I had always loved about Bellamy. I thought about how I started out loving to hate him, how that turned to a love as a friend, and blossomed into this. Whatever this type of love really is.  
"You are my strength. You are my weakness. You are so strong, you are brave, and a leader. You are soft, and gentle, and kind. You know me inside and out, you know how to communicate with me with just a single glance. You are handsome as hell, you are the best person I know Bellamy. You have been my best friend since weeks after we landed, god I wish you were my best friend before we landed. I loved you this whole time, in different forms, but somehow I knew, I knew you were my home. You are the person I choose to come home to."   
He was crying. He didn't even try to hide it, tears poured silently down his cheeks. It made me feel as if I did something wrong.   
"Clarke, I-" Bellamy paused, "I love you. I am so hopelessly in love with you."  
I smiled, and then laughed after realizing he was still seated on the floor.   
"Come here," I said.  
Bellamy got up, plopping next to me on the bed. His freckles looked so sweet, I couldn't help but to start kissing them. I kissed his cheek, and then his nose, and then the other one. I eventually made my way to his lips. He met mine with the same passion.   
I wanted him. All of him.   
"Bell-"  
He cut me off with another smack on the lips. I was ripping at his clothes without thinking. I wanted to belong to him. This wouldn't be our first, both of us had other lovers, but this would be different.   
"Are you sure," He huffed, "Are you sure you want this?"  
"If you could see inside my head, you'd know how badly, and how often, I wanted this."   
Bellamy slid my shirt over my head. I returned the favor. I fiddled with his belt, laughing at how difficult I found it. I pulled off his pants, gasping at the sight of his body. I'd never really seen him like this.   
His naked body against mine felt magical. I'd felt skin before, but his felt softer, closer, safer. Our bodies fit together perfectly. I'd never felt so connected to someone before. Bellamy was mine, and I was his.   
After some time in what felt like heaven, he rolled onto his side.   
"I love you Clarke Griffin."  
"And I love you."


End file.
